<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punishment by MelindaLewyska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440173">Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska'>MelindaLewyska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杰拉德不能接受欧文转会曼联，因此在双红会之后，他狠狠地惩罚了一番自己的昔日好友。<br/>走肾不走心，开车又一次开翻了。</p><p>涉及BDSM，angry sex，摄像，皮鞭，失禁，舔脚等等，但是文写得很垃圾，严重OOC，逻辑经不起推敲，还是不要看为好<br/>杰拉德大明湖人设永不倒(x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Gerrard/Michael Owen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2009年夏天，欧文转会曼联，阿隆索转会皇马。<br/>杰拉德，惨，真的惨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是欧文转会曼联之后的第一场双红会，在安菲尔德的主场。<br/>
赛后他听卡拉格说，迈克尔在主队的更衣室门口徘徊了好久，却一直没有敲门进来。<br/>
“南多，你去把公寓的地址给迈克尔吧，跟他说要是他想跟我解释清楚，就去那栋公寓找我。”他沉默一会儿，才转头叫身边的托雷斯去帮他做事。<br/>
“你可真宠他，”南多气鼓鼓地去找欧文了，“我要是你，可绝不会原谅一个叛徒！”<br/>
杰拉德苦笑，他只是想听欧文亲口告诉他发生了什么。<br/>
而在公寓里听见欧文的敲门声之前，杰拉德并没有完全的把握欧文会来。<br/>
“迈克尔？”他开门，看见欧文站在门口。<br/>
欧文进来和他一块儿坐在沙发上，两个人都扭开脸没有去看彼此。过了好一会儿，杰拉德才先开口，“你解释一下吧，为什么要转会去曼联。”<br/>
“如你所见，”欧文说，“报纸上不是早就大幅报道分析过原因了吗？”<br/>
“我想听你告诉我，”杰拉德很固执，“在你官宣之前，我什么都不知道！你甚至没有找我商量过！”<br/>
“我给你发过短信，不过你当时全身心思都放在阿隆索的转会上，自然不会注意。”像是赌气一样，他偏要提到阿隆索。<br/>
“你不准提虾比！”杰拉德变了脸色，“你为什么一定要去曼联？你知道的，你要是有困难，可以跟我说，利物浦一直都希望你回来——”<br/>
“别自欺欺人了，斯蒂文。是以前的利物浦希望以前的我回来。”欧文打断了他，“我没有选择，除了曼联，我还能去哪呢？”<br/>
两人又安静地坐了一会儿，欧文这才意识到自己不是来吵架的。不论怎么说，如果他当时听了杰拉德的话，在一开始就没有离开利物浦，可能结果会完全不一样吧……<br/>
他深吸一口气，“斯蒂文，对不起。”<br/>
他知道杰拉德一定会原谅他。因为一直如此。不论他做出什么事，闯了什么祸，斯蒂文都会在他说出对不起之后无条件地原谅他。哪怕他转会皇马，哪怕他拿利物浦抬价，哪怕他和阿隆索斗气，杰拉德永远都会原谅他。已经十几年了，一直如此。<br/>
“从来没有规定说你道歉了我就必须要接受。迈克尔，你伤透了利物浦球迷的心。”出乎他意料地，杰拉德这次没有顺着台阶下。<br/>
欧文慌了起来，他知道杰拉德这次是真的生气了。<br/>
他不会原谅他了。<br/>
他不要他了。<br/>
“斯蒂文——”他慌乱地去扯杰拉德的手，重心不稳一下子跪倒在杰拉德面前。<br/>
杰拉德把手不动声色地抽开。<br/>
“斯蒂文，求求你原谅我。”他哀求地看着杰拉德，“求求你。”<br/>
“知道自己错了？”杰拉德问他。<br/>
他点头。<br/>
“做错事就得接受惩罚。”<br/>
“你让我做什么都可以。”他低声下气。<br/>
杰拉德像是等这句话很久了，“原谅你也不是不行。去，自己把前戏做了，脱光了衣服跪在主卧床前等我。”</p><p>等杰拉德从浴室出来之后，欧文已经半低着头在床前跪了好一会儿了。<br/>
杰拉德坐到床上去，伸手捏住欧文的脸，勾起他的下巴，强迫他看着自己，“上来趴好。”<br/>
欧文爬上床来，被杰拉德调整成一个跪趴着的姿势，然后杰拉德从床栏边上拿下一条搭着的领带，把欧文的双手绑在一起。再从柜子上拿出一个摄像机，调整好位置对准床上。<br/>
杰拉德揉着欧文的臀部，“把屁股再抬起来点，迈克尔。”<br/>
欧文难为情地照做。杰拉德不客气地直接向他的后穴捅进去三根手指。即使先前已经仔细地扩张过了，可是这一下还是有些吃不消，欧文蹙着眉头，忍不住溢出了一声微弱的呻吟。<br/>
“叫出来，不要憋着。”杰拉德伏在欧文耳朵边，伸出舌头舔着欧文的耳垂，“我想听你的声音，迈克尔，就像你以前在更衣室里那样叫出来。”<br/>
杰拉德把手指抽了出来，然后把自己的阴茎径直插了进去。欧文发出几声破碎的不成调的呻吟，被绑在一起的双手又不能动弹，手指只能抓紧了身下的床单，把床单都抓出道道褶皱。<br/>
杰拉德几乎骑在欧文身上动作着，这样后入的姿势可以让他进入的更深，在他捅到某一点的时候，欧文的呻吟声陡然拔高，然后他一直硬着的阴茎在没有任何触碰的情况下就这样射在了床单上。<br/>
有眼泪从欧文眼角流出来。<br/>
杰拉德沉默一会儿，“你现在这么敏感？是不是被曼彻斯特的那帮混蛋在更衣室给玩坏了？”<br/>
欧文拼命地摇头，“没有，斯蒂文，绝对没有——”<br/>
然后他说不出话来了，因为杰拉德完全不管不顾他在不应期的不适，继续在他体内抽插着。他没说出口的话变成了呻吟和哀求，他在杰拉德身下喘息着，直到对方的精液全部射在他的体内。<br/>
杰拉德抽出阴茎，恶意般地对他的屁股扇了一巴掌，“夹紧了，一滴都不许漏出来。”<br/>
“斯蒂文，”他哀求，“你能把我的手给解开吗？”<br/>
“不能，”杰拉德下床去，拉开床头柜的抽屉，不知道从里面取了什么东西——从欧文的视角什么都看不清楚，“你看来已经忘记了我们的最初目的。你这么享受，我还怎么惩罚你呢？”<br/>
欧文还想说什么，可是紧接着一记清脆的鞭响打在了他后背上，被皮鞭打中的地方火辣辣地疼痛。<br/>
“斯蒂文！”欧文忍不住叫起来。<br/>
“放心好了。我专门挑的鞭痕不会太明显的鞭子。曼联的那群傻子不会发现的。”杰拉德打断他，随后又是一鞭抽在他背上。<br/>
细长的皮鞭一下一下抽打在欧文的后背上面。虽然痕迹不太明显，但是疼痛程度却像是翻了几倍。欧文的眼泪滚滚而下，滴落在床单上和手背上。整个房间里一时除了他的抽气声就只有皮鞭落下的响声。杰拉德像是还不满意似的，在抽了几十鞭之后换了另一条散鞭，对着他的屁股抽去。<br/>
“斯蒂文，求你了，不要！”欧文尖叫着，他的臀部被杰拉德抽到红肿，甚至透露着隐隐的血丝。乳白色的精液也顺着后穴流出来，弄脏了身下的床单。<br/>
而在这样的毫无快感可言的鞭打中，欧文绝望地发现自己居然又硬了。<br/>
杰拉德显然也发现了这一点。他把鞭子随手扔在地上，重新到床上来让欧文翻了个身躺在他身下看着他。<br/>
“这也能硬，还说自己没有被玩坏了？”杰拉德冷笑，“我以前怎么没发觉你这么喜欢被人打屁股。”<br/>
杰拉德探身从床头柜上拿下一个东西，扣在了欧文阴茎的根部。<br/>
“斯蒂文！”<br/>
“别叫，”杰拉德吻去欧文眼角的泪，“这是为你好，免得你又那么早射了。”<br/>
欧文看着杰拉德在自己脸上胡乱地亲吻，然后又对着自己的脖颈和锁骨又亲又咬，这才意识到从上床到现在，杰拉德始终没有碰过自己的嘴唇。<br/>
杰拉德把他的双腿分开，抬高，架在肩膀上，然后把自己又硬起来的阴茎再一次插进欧文的后穴。<br/>
欧文完全被操开了，在不断地冲撞中几乎失去了意识，嘴里吐露着破碎的不成意思的词句，到后来只会不断地喊着斯蒂文的名字，仿佛这个名字对他而言就包含了一切。<br/>
杰拉德一下又一下地顶在他的敏感点上，仿佛要顶断他的脊柱。不知道什么时候绑着他双手的领带也散开了，他不由自主地伸出双手环绕在杰拉德的脖子上，指甲在杰拉德的后背划出一道道印子。<br/>
“Stevie...my Captain..”欧文像是在呓语，不过杰拉德倒是听得一清二楚。<br/>
空气像是在这一刻静止了一瞬，随后杰拉德反应过来，一耳光扇在欧文脸上。他这一巴掌扇的有些用力，欧文右脸红肿起一片，连带着嘴角都渗出血丝。<br/>
欧文睁大眼睛失神地看着杰拉德，他的脸上汗水和泪水混杂在了一起，泪眼朦胧地。<br/>
杰拉德最终还是心软了，没有再说什么，只是加快了下身的速度，又抽插了几十下后再次射在了欧文的身体里。<br/>
欧文的双腿从他身侧无力地滑落下来。<br/>
他用手背擦去欧文眼角的泪水，然后轻轻把桎梏着欧文阴茎的小环给取下来。乳白色的精液紧随着喷涌而出，其中还夹杂着淡黄色的液体。<br/>
欧文发起抖来，看样子很害怕杰拉德因此再发难。<br/>
“没事。”杰拉德揉着欧文额前细碎的发丝，轻轻吻着欧文的额头。<br/>
欧文的大脑已经混沌了，他记不太起来随后又发生了些什么，等他再反应过来的时候，他正跪坐在床尾，俯首舔着杰拉德的脚背。<br/>
杰拉德把左脚往上略微抬了抬，冲他挑了挑眉。他于是顺从地把对方的脚趾含进嘴巴里，舌头轻轻地卷上去，吮吸着，挑逗着。<br/>
等他的下颔都酸了之后，杰拉德才把脚抽出来，示意他爬过来，把他搂在怀里。<br/>
“你给多少人口交过？”杰拉德把手放在他大腿内侧，捏了一把那里的嫩肉，“我就该在这里用烙铁烙上我的名字，免得曼联的那帮混蛋觊觎你。算了，等下次吧。”<br/>
欧文瑟瑟发抖，他知道杰拉德一向言出必行，即使是在床上。<br/>
最后杰拉德搂着他在一塌糊涂的床上昏昏沉沉地睡去。他一直睡到第二天上午，睁开眼的时候才注意到身边人已经不在了。他浑身上下没有一个地方不疼的，哪怕动弹一下都很困难。<br/>
杰拉德正站在床尾摆弄着摄像机。注意到他醒了，便把一旁柜子里的衣服递给他。<br/>
“斯蒂文，那个摄像机……”欧文挣扎着，话还没说完，杰拉德就伸出手指抵在他的嘴唇上，“放心，没有别人会看见的。我在看曼联比赛的时候总得有点更激动人心的素材吧？”<br/>
即使他身子还是昏昏沉沉的，他还是坚持要在当天离开利物浦，赶回曼彻斯特去。杰拉德没有反对，“回去吧，我们后会有期。”<br/>
那斯蒂文你会不会原谅我了呢？欧文想问，但是最后还是没有问出口。</p><p>离开的时候他很不巧地遇见了托雷斯，后者手上拎着给杰拉德买的早点。托雷斯直接无视了他，径直扑进站在门口的杰拉德怀里。<br/>
“斯蒂文！”托雷斯撒娇般地靠在杰拉德肩膀上，咬着杰拉德的耳朵温温软软地说着什么。<br/>
杰拉德被托雷斯给逗乐了，捏了一把金发男孩的鼻尖，“你呀……”<br/>
然后杰拉德吻上了托雷斯的嘴唇。<br/>
欧文来不及跟杰拉德说再见就匆匆转身下楼离开，这时他才想起直到最后杰拉德也没亲过他的嘴唇。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这篇文可能有后续吧？</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>